When you give them pizza and beer
by Meyu
Summary: It's too hot to hunt for the Jewel, so they all go to Kogome's house and house and Kogome gives them pizza, you won't belive what happens after that....
1. Pizza

A/n: This is my first fanfic! Me so happy *Does happy dance* So, what do you think will happen when you take Shippou, Sango, InuYasha and Miroku and give them pizza, porn (yes, i said PORN) and beer. It all equals madness. Muahahahahahahaha.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own InuYasha  
  
~Kogome's POV~  
  
I sighed and hung up the phone. I had ordered three pizzas, a cheese, a pepperoni, and one with everything on it.I had InuYasha,   
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara. over at my house. It had been too hot to go Shard hunting so I decided to bring them over to my   
  
time, and introduce them to pizza and soda. I was already regretting this. They had been driving me crazy with all there questions, I   
  
couldn't blame them, but I had them quietly watching t.v. now. When I heard music and OTHER noises coming from the T.V. and then I   
  
heard Miroku, say, this is the best thing, EVER. That could only mean one thing. I quickly turned around and saw Miroku enjoying   
  
himself, InuYasha, well, looking slighlty entertained, but also confused. Sango had her face in hands, and Shippou was entirly in a   
  
confused state. I raced over to the t.v. to see what they were watching, Holy shit. Miroku had found a porn channel, and he was   
  
watching nearly naked woaman prancing around the screen. I quickly covered Shippou's eyes and slapped InuYasha, and nearly beat   
  
Miroku's brain in and started yelling at him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WATCHING? HOW COULD YOU LET   
  
SHIPPOU WATCH THAT? YOU FREAKIN HENTAI!!!!!"  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
Kogome continued to yell at mefro the next 20 minues or so. After taking Shippou up to her room so she could yell several   
  
obsenties at me that I never thought she was cabable of saying. Why was she only yelling at me? Why not InuYasha too.I pointed   
  
this out. InuYasha glared at me. Kogome stoppd and stared at the both of us. By that point Sango went up to Kogome's room to   
  
keep Shippou company. Komgome was about to start yelling again when I heard a bell ringing that came from the door. Kogome   
  
walked over to the door and saw that the thign Kogome called pizza was here.  
  
~Kogome's POV~  
  
Most of my anger was gone now. Most of, it, I was mostly hungry now, yelling took a lot out of. "Sango! Shippou! Come down! the   
  
pizza is here!"   
  
I heard Shippou and Sango come down. "Wow! That smells really good!" Shippou said, totally exited. I put the pizza down on the   
  
table and went to get plates and soda. "InuYasha, what type do you want?" I asked him. InuYasha sniffed it, what exactly are on   
  
these things?" he asked. "Yeah, I was kinda wondering that too." Miroku said. "Fine then, I'll tell you, all of you listen up. on this   
  
one, there is bread, tomato sauce, and cheese." I said pointing to the cheese pizza."On this one, there is pepperoni, which is pig   
  
meat basiclly, and cheese, bread, and tomatoe." I said pointing to the pepperoni pizza. "and that one has that, plus peppers,   
  
mushrooms, ham.  
  
Sango took a piece of the cheese pizza and bite into it. "Hey, this is good!" She said, finishing off the slice and grabbing another.   
  
InuYasha looked skeptical of the pizza, not sure if he wanted any. I took a slice of pepperoni and put it on is plate. "Come on,   
  
InuYasha, every one else likes it." I was right, every one was eating it fast. They really liked it. InuYasha saw this and took a small   
  
bite. I swear, I saw hearts in his eyes. He wolfed the rest of it and madly started getting more. I quickly grabbed a slice before he ate   
  
it all, and sure enough, he finished the whole pizza off in five minutes. Thankfully, he was full, five minutes later, the others finished   
  
off the other pizza's. What have I done? I grumbled.   
  
We all flopped on the couch. My parents were gone, there was nothing to do. Darn, so we started to watch some action movie on   
  
the t.v. Shippou was sleepy form eating so much, and it was getting a little late, for him anyway. It was now ten o' clock. The rest of   
  
us were wired from all the caffine so I went to put Shippou asleep in Sota's room and I went back down to the living room whee the   
  
others were bored. An idea crossed my head, and I smiled evily. "Hey guys, have you ever had beer?"  
  
A/n: I leave you here for now, if anyone even likes this fic, it will only have 2 or 3 more chappies, this isn't ment to be a really long fic, unless you people give me inspiration for more to add on, who knows? (Lots of drunkeness in the next chappie, I warned you.) 


	2. Beer!

A/n: Thank you all so much for reveiwing! You make me feel special. *Does another happy dance*   
  
Disclamer: I don't own InuYasha. *shoots ff.net lawers with a water gun*  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
Kogome had just offered us something called "beer" I'm guessing beer is the yellowish   
  
looking drink that I saw in Kogome's hand. "Sure" We all said, we all took a swig from our   
  
own bottles. The stuff tasted vile.  
  
"You guys actully drink this stuff?" InuYasha said  
  
"Just keep drinking it, You'll like it's side effects, trust me."  
  
~InuYasha's POV~  
  
The stuff called beer was vile, it smelt bad too. Kogome insisted we all kept drinking it she   
  
said we would like the "side effects". Well, there was nothing else to do, so I kept on   
  
drinking it, finding that the taste was getting better and better as I drank. I looked around   
  
the room, the rest of them seemed to start likinmg it too. Sango had started hiicuping.   
  
We were all very relaxed. By the time Kogome was done with her fist bottle, she was in a   
  
state of laughter, and the more I drank the happier I started to get too, strange,   
  
I also realized that the more I drank, the prettier Kogome seemed to get. Not that she   
  
wasn't prettier to begin with.  
  
~Sango's POV~  
  
I was now done with my first bottle, I was laughing with Kogome, I'm not sure what we were   
  
laughing at, but, what ever it was, it was funny. I couldn't get rid of my hiccups though,   
  
they started about half-way through the bottle. InuYasha and Miroku were just staring at   
  
me and Kogome, what was the matter with them? Maybe they just needed more beer. I went and   
  
got another bottle for my self.  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
This beer stuff was vile, I couldn't get used to the taste, every one else seems to have   
  
though. I was just staring at Sango, the more I drank, the prettier she got, the more my hand   
  
twitched, wanting to, well, you know. And since she was having such a fine time, well, shouldn't   
  
I get to have some fun too? As she sat down after grabbing her secound beer, I just moved my   
  
hand, and--- "MIROKU" Sango stopped laughing instantly, she just stood up and stared at me,   
  
I thought she would yell at me for a minute, so I braced myself. InuYasha and Kogome were   
  
staring at the both of us. Then..... Sango giggled again, and just plopped her self back on   
  
the couch and started to drink again. InuYasha and Kogome burst out laughing, I just sat   
  
there, confused, so I decided,  
  
I need more beer.  
  
Not caring anymore about the taste, I drank down the rest of the bottle and got a secound.   
  
That will help, yup.  
  
~Kogome's POV~  
  
By now we were on our secound bottle, InuYasha was almost ready for a third bottle, that   
  
worried me, a little, as much as one could worry with one and a half bottles of beer in them.   
  
I decided to get up and put on salsa music. Don't ask why, I just wanted to. Miroku's   
  
little lecherous ways were getting worse, he kept gropping Sango, normally he would've been   
  
a bloddy pulp by now, but Sango seemed to not mind, every time he did she giggled, now, I   
  
want to dance.  
  
~InuYasha'a POV~  
  
I saw Kogome get up and start dancing, , not very good, but it looked fun. So I finished   
  
down my bottle and got up to join her. It was fun! By that point Miroku and Sango joined us.   
  
It was weird, but we just kept dancing, and drinking, and dancing and drinking, we had at   
  
least consumed four bottles each now, and we could not stand any more, so we all collapsed   
  
on the 2 couches. After a few minutes of resting, I noticed Miroku despertly making out,   
  
Miroku was having the time of his life, they both looked like they were ready to undress,   
  
what ever.  
  
I looked over to Kogome, she looked beat, we were both really tired when Kogome curled up   
  
next to, and fell asleep. Perhaps because I was half demon, the beer didn;t affect me as much   
  
as the rest of them, but I was still pretty wiped. so I curled up next to Kogome on her couch,   
  
(She was more ON me, but I'm fine with that.) and I fell asleep.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\  
  
A/n: There you have it, InuYasha and all them plus beer. Hope ya'll enjoyed, I am not sure if I liked the way this chappie turned out though, I might re-write it. Hhhmmm, it depends on what ya'll say.  
  
Next chappie: Hangovers  
  
(Mwuahahahahahahahahahaha) 


	3. So sorry!

Hey guys, this is just an authors note.... I am really really really sorry for not posting the next chapter, i swear that it will be up by tuesday. I have had huge amount of h.w. but it is all done know. Again, I'm sorry.  
  
Happy Valintines Day! 


End file.
